Coffee In The Rain
by Midnightcatch
Summary: Can you hear the rain? If you sit back and listen carefully, you can hear the rain right now.


AN: this is my first fanfiction that i have written. this is actually my english homework. lolol, well.. enjoy :D

i DON'T OWN ANYTHiNG OF SQUARESOFT!!!!!

**Coffee in the Rain**

Drip… drip… drip…

Can you hear the rain? If you sit back and listen carefully, you can hear the rain right now. Unknown to you and I, rain occurs everyday. Rain doesn't always occur by weather, but by our emotions as well. We cry when we're happy or sad. You can hear the thunder clapping when you're mad, but you can't see the lightening if you don't open your eyes.

That's how everyday feels like to me. Five years ago, there has been constant heavy rain but as years flew by, the rain got lighter. My ray of sunshine helped create that light rainfall in the outside world. His wind-whipped chocolate hair and his porcelain skin make him the most gorgeous son. His coffee swirl vision seems so wise and it reminds me of someone that I once knew. But right now, it seems to be nothing but a blur.

"Mommy… I'm hungry…" my son, Nate, called out to me, snapping me back to reality.

I nodded towards him and smiled. Looking into those coffee swirl eyes makes me wide-awake as I continue making breakfast. Has it really been five years since that faithful day? As I glanced to my right, what I saw has answered my silent question.

As we sat down for breakfast, I looked across the breakfast table. He was stuffing his face with his eyes all lit up, as if cream has been added to the coffee. Nate's features are starting to resemble a certain someone, who I think about everyday with anger radiating from my skin.

Everyday has become a routine to me. Getting up at seven, freshening up, waking up Nate, cooking breakfast, eating breakfast, dropping off my son at school, and the list goes on. In between and during all of that, my mind shifts to certain areas of distant memories. But one of the most frequent memories was those days. The days in which I felt so cherished and loved like no other. Now, those feelings have buried deep within the earth. However, a few days ago, they have risen up from the dead.

I saw him again when I went to pick up Nate from school. Our eyes locked for a moment but I looked away. My stomach fluttered as it usually does when I see him. I want the butterflies to die though. Why, you may ask. Those damn butterflies were the reason why I felt so betrayed.

The day is usually slow around this time. Very little customers come drinking at a bar when the sun is still out. That's when my mind shifts to those memories and makes the day seem even longer than it should be. I busy myself by cleaning glasses even if they don't need any tending to.

I paused as I hear the door creaking open and footsteps approaching my direction.

"Welcome to Seventh Heaven, what would you like?" I asked the new customer.

"Heineken in a glass with lime."

I froze up. That voice sounds so familiar to me. I looked up and saw my ex-husband's face. He looked the same as always. His gorgeous porcelain features, midnight hair, red apple eyes and that sharp mouth of his. Once again like a few days ago, our eyes locked.

"… You… What are you doing here?" I cringed at my cracked voice. Those emotions are rising up once again.

"For my Heineken, of course," my ex-husband responds with his eyes glinting under the dim light in the bar.

I handed him the drink and ignored him the whole time. I didn't want any small talk with him. I didn't want those butterflies to start flapping their stupid wings in my stomach. As the clock ticked away, the bar started to fill up with more customers. He was still sitting there with his one glass of Heineken with lime. I busied myself by fetching my customers their drinks and having small talk with them. I can feel his eyes burning into the back of my head as I prepared one drink after another.

As closing time approached, only he and a few drunken customers stayed. Why couldn't he just get off his freaking seat and leave already? I wanted my peace, but why now after all of those agonizing years? As the remaining customers left the bar, I can still feel his presence here. I tried to ignore him some more by washing the glasses that was left behind.

"Do you happen to have any coffee?" he asked.

I didn't answer his question, I just simply went ahead and fetched him some coffee. I got myself coffee as well.

"Oh look, it's raining right now," he pointed out.

The bar was silent for a minute or two. Yes, he is right. It is raining. How ironic. My mind shifts back to those memories once again. The day he upped, and left Nate and I so he can be with his dead bitch. Many angry words were exchanged that day, many words that I will never take back. I shouldn't be the one that should apologize because I wasn't the one who left in the middle of the night without a second thought.

"How are you and Nate doing?"

"We're doing finer than fine. What is it to you?" I saw him cringed a bit when he heard that harsh tone of mine.

Silence seems to do all the talking for him as usual. I glanced to my right and I saw him fidgeting in his seat. How amusing.

"I miss you and Nate," he said in a low whisper with his eyes casting down.

"I don't miss you," I replied, sipping some more of my coffee. I can still hear the rain, it sounds like it is getting heavier and so is this tension between him and I.

"I have to go now. I'll come back tomorrow," he said as he left his tip and smiled towards my direction.

I didn't say anything nor did I turn around. He nodded his head and left the bar. Now all I hear is silence as I pour myself some more coffee. I continued sipping my coffee as I leaned against the counter to listen to the rain once more.

The very next morning, he showed up with coffee while I was eating breakfast with Nate. If you were to listen carefully, you can still hear the rain getting heavier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you had enjoy the story(: please click that purple button :D


End file.
